ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Change of Plans
}} Roy and Thog's death match continues. Seeing V and Zz'dtri locked in an arcane duel, Roy realizes that the Linear Guild is attacking. He sets Belkar on the loose to deal with them while he continues the charade of arena combat so Tarquin is not let on that the members of the Order are all in league together. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Nale ◀ ▶ (as Elan ◀ ▶) * Thog (in rage) ◀ ▶ * Zz'dtri ◀ ▶ * Lord Shojo ◀ ▶ * Ian Starshine ◀ ▶ * Geoff ◀ ▶ * Seven Soldiers of the Empire of Blood * A Crowd of Spectators Transcript Thog stands over Roy, about to drop a huge chunk of the Arena masonry on him. Roy, supine, is reaching over his head. Roy produces a spent crossbow bolt, and uses it to stab Thog in the leg, "skrtcht!" '' '''Thog': ARRGRRRGH! Roy runs towards some soldiers at an exit to the arena floor. Roy: *huff* *huff* *huff* Guard: Get ready, he’s trying to escape. Roy: *huff* *huff* Roy stops running Roy: *huff* He looks up. He sees Vaarsuvius and Zz'dtri locked in arcane combat in the sky above the arena. Roy: Ah, crap. It really IS a crazy ambush scenario. Roy runs to the barred window of the gladiator stables. Roy: Belkar! BELKAR! Are you down there? Belkar stands at the window. Roy: Belkar, can you bust out of here on your own? Belkar: Does Durkon need to bathe more? Roy: Then do it. Roy: The Linear Guild is attacking, probably in the lobby or just outside the arena. Roy: I want you to find them and kick their asses. Belkar: Boooorrrring. No thanks. Roy: Belkar! Belkar: Oh, right, I mean, “Yes, sir, Mr. Leader, sir!” Because I’m a good team member. Belkar: Meet me over there, or you wanna come with? Roy: Neither, much to the displeasure of my internal organs. Roy: Now that I know that Nale’s lackeys are attacking, I need to stay here and put on a good show for General Elan’s Daddy until they’re all beaten. Roy: I don’t want to raise a bunch of uncomfortable questions about why we’re really here by turning a simple prize fight into a brother vs. brother team grudge match right in front of his eyes. Flashback to Roy and Nale (in disguise as Elan) in the throne room at Azure City talking to Lord Shojo. Roy (inset): Plus…I think Nale might know about the Gates. Roy (inset): If he wants to keep this under wraps from his significantly-more-competent father, I’m inclined to agree with him for once. Cut back to the present. Roy: Now go on and—NNNH! Roy is blindsided by a huge boulder, "THONK!!" Ian Starshine and Geoff stand in the gladiator stable window. Ian Starshine: Greenhilt, don’t be a fool! That half-orc is going to kill you if you stay in there! Roy: Yeah, probably. Roy: If someone has to die for this, though, I choose me. Roy: Actually, I choose him, but if that’s not an option, better me than someone else. Roy: Now get going, Belkar! I’ll draw this out as long as I can. Belkar: Yeah, yeah, I’m going. Ian: You’ve got gumption, kid, I’ll say that much. Ian: Here—I’ve been hiding this for just such a day. Ian hands Roy a red potion. Roy drinks the potion and looks healed of many of his wounds. Roy: Thanks, Ian. This ought to keep me going for a bit longer. Ian: Don’t worry about the cost. You can pay me later. Ian: I offer very reasonable interest rates. Roy: Heh. Guess you really are Haley’s— Thog slams Roy into the wall with a "CRUNCH!!" Roy smashes the empty potion bottle on Thog's face, "keeysh!" '' '''Thog': RRAWWRR!! Roy: Hey, Thog, let’s play Tag. You’re “It.” Thog: RAAWRRGH!! Ian: Would it be crass to bill him extra for a single-use improvised weapon? Geoff: Yes. Ian: “Lovable miser” crass, or just— Geoff: Just regular crass. Ian: Hmmph. D&D Context * In D&D there is no canonical color for potion effects. But in several video games, such as the Elder Scrolls and Diablo franchises, red potions restore health. In the Order of the Stick comics, the convention has been established that red potions heal hit points, blue potions convey magical resistances, and green potions convey other magical effects. * In the background of panel 7 on page 1, V and Zz'dtri can be seen in magical combat, one or the other is casting a spell as a counterspell to the other's magical attack, as evidenced by their magical energies cancelling in between them. Trivia * The flashback is to the scene set in the last panel of #378. External Links * 798}} View the comic * 208739}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Counterspell Category:Linear Guild Attacks!